Cleon
by Hey Dhee
Summary: They had discuss about it before and found nothing. They actually had several names that would match for the baby, but Claire could feel there must be the best name from all of them. And she was searching for that ‘damn’ name, now.


**Disclaimer : I do own Resident Evil! -slapped- no no kidding..**

**

* * *

  
**

Claire Kennedy closed the book she had read. Wha? Wait! Claire Kennedy? Yup, she was Claire Kennedy. Her last name –that was Redfield- was changed, since an ex rookie cop, aloof and stiff guy, named Leon Scott Kennedy brought her into a brand new life. She was really impressed when he stood beside her, wearing his black elegant tux, vowing sternly in front of the priest, and the rest, before slipping a diamond ring into her finger and giving a deep kiss on her lips. He vowed as if he would do everything, whatever it takes. Definitely, he would do everything for her. Because he loved and trusted her, just like she did. She would draw her widest smile when she reminisced that sacred, sweet moment.

She sighed in defeat, glancing at the book that she put on her side before, she picked it up, and began to read it once again. It's 8 PM already and she was alone, with a glaring television accompanied her. Leon was still in his office. He told her that he would come home earlier. She read the book as she patted her swollen belly gently. Her growing womb was already nine month now, and they hadn't prepare a name for the unborn child. What the hell?

They had discuss about it before and found nothing. They actually had several names that would match for the baby, but Claire could feel there must be the best name from all of them. And she was searching for that 'damn' name, now.

"Lucas? No, Gregor? No, Denver? No, Carey?? Nooo.. Ewaldo? Arrgghh!" she groaned at the list. Sure, they're good and meaningful names. But, again she found it unmatch with her baby. _'What the hell! Why couldn't I find it??'_ she cursed inwardly as she closed the book, throwing it aside her in desperate. She glared blankly at the screen, and began to increase the volume. Loneliness took her boredom out. _'Geez.. he told me that he would come home earlier..'_ she mentally grumbled, unaware her surroundings. She yawned sleepily when a deep husky voice whispered right to her ear.

"Hi, sweety… are you alone?" she squealed, almost jumped off her skin. She didn't realize that he was standing behind her.

"Leon! You wanna let me die here??!!" she snapped at her husband, throwing him a pillow.

Leon laughed as he took the pillow and gave a quick peck to her. "Sorry, honey, I didn't mean it.. you shouldn't increase the volume you know.." he chuckled as he wrapped his bare arms around her shoulders, kissing her cheek gently, "I'm home…" he said, cheek resting against hers.

She glanced up at him, smiling. "Welcome home, honey...." she kissed him back. Grinning, He pulled out of her, and dragged himself to the couch, sitting beside his lovely wife. She crawled to him, snuggling like a child . His embrace made her body warmer and safe. She sighed against his covering chest. He kissed her forehead as he rubbed her abdomen, she grinned and placed her hand on his. Silence befell for a moment. His other hand grasped the remote, and began to change the channel. Enough for him to heard some news about White House that he knew before.

"Leon…" her sweet voice called. He looked down at her as he stopped at a channel which was performing an action movie.

"Hmm…?" he stared at her light blue eyes, feeling his lips twitched. God, he really loved those eyes.

"We have to find the baby's name…." she pouted, scratching his chest like a poor hungry kitten.

"Hmm… I thought you have found it.." Responded Leon.

"No.. I haven't….. that damn book didn't help me," she grumbled, pointing at the book that placed on the coffee table in front of them. He chuckled as a respond, his hand running through her auburn hair, stroking them gently. "They're too common…. And.. I didn't enjoy all of them…." She continued. Leon arched an eyebrow at her head, and then smirked.

"Hmm…." Was all his answer.

"What's that for?" She asked, giving a death stare at him. "I thought you'd help…" she muttered. he chuckled again, and began mentioning several names in random,

"Okay… How about.. Owen..?"

"No.. it sounds weird if you called him Owen Scott Kennedy.. it didn't matched" she commented, rubbing her stomach. What's wrong with her? Owen wasn't that bad.

"Jack?"

"No…."

"Henry?"

"No.."

"Fredrick..?"

"No! it reminds me with that bastard old man!"

"Richard.."

"No"

"Gretel.."

"No!"

"Eldwin"

"Noo!"

"Okay, Dexter…"

"That's my brother's son!"

"Dillion"

"And that's Rebecca's son.." she clenched her teeth, nostrils flared in death anger. "Leon, are you playing game or what!" she was getting impatient with him now. A pair of deadly fists were waiting for him.

Leon just grinned, he didn't know why he loved teasing his wife, even sometime it brought him for a wonderful punch from her small but powerful fist. He stared at the tv, an old asia action movie was played. The main actor was playing his scene, he fought some stupid ninjas with his unique, loud shout and agile, attractive movement. After all, he was the legendary in action movie.

"Then I have… Bruce…" he stated in his low serious tone, eyes still glued to the movie.

Claire pulled out in shock anger, glaring at him. "What the hell! Then we name him Bruce Lee Kennedy??" she pointed to her swollen belly then to the screen, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Come on! Mr. Kennedy, Be Creative!"

Leon couldn't help but laughed, pulling her neck carefully, he kissed her forehead deeply as she rested her head on his crook again. "Kidding…", He put his hand back on her stomach, rubbing it gently. He felt the baby's kicking against his palm, only to made him smile proudly. His son would be a strong and active boy.

"Then how about… Cleon..?" he said tenderly.

A long pause was hanging.

"Huh?" she dully blinked, it took a time for her brain to analyzed, then she chuckled, locking her eyes with his, "I think I know your idea…." She smiled.

Leon grinned, stroking her head, "Yeah.. it's the union of our names… Claire and Leon.. well, I found it several days ago when I was day dreaming in the office.." he chuckled, "I wanted to tell you before, but I thought that name was utterly ridiculous.. sounds like an alien's name isn't it?"

She laughed out loud and shook her head, smiling at him, "No, honey… I think that's perfect…," Leon raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really..?"

"Yeah.. that name has a different meaning with the others… and that's uncommon…" she look down at her belly, smiling "And that's not ridiculous… Cleon.. it's sweet..", she put a hand on it.

Leon smiled, placing his hand on hers, "And with that name… I hope he has the best of ours…" he added, not taking his eyes off the unborn child.

"Yeah.. I hope.. I love that name, Leon.." she whispered against his neck, her warm breathe made his muscular body trembled in desperate. God, he _really_ wanted this pregnancy over as soon as possible, then he got his _chance_.

"So do I… so, Deal?"

"Deal.." she got up, only to stared back his eyes. Those stern, lovely eyes. "Thank you…" She leaned in with her hands cupped his face, kissing him deeply as she shut her eyes. Leon watched her face before he returned the kiss, putting protective arms on her back. The gentle kiss soon became more fierce and passionate. Their tongues fought at each other for dominance. A soft moan escaped from her throat, only to made him smirked and began to explore more of her. Both Ignored the awful sounds of the fight scene that glared on the screen.

Leon lay his back down on the couch, he groaned, feeling his stomach was being pushed down by hers. It's pretty heavy and distracting. Claire lifted her body a bit with her knees, she managed to deepen her kiss as she felt a sharp kick in her belly. She tried to ignore it, thinking it was just the same reaction of the baby. Leon could feel her arms around his neck now, she moaned against his lips, instinctively, waking up his sleeping desire. One hand moved, travelling her georgeous body. He caught one of her breast, squeezing it gently to gained more moans from his beauty.

Another sharp kick came. She shut her eyes tightly as she pulled out of him in a sudden. They both sat and gasped for air. Claire cringed at the pain, she clenched her stomach tightly. _'God, please not now'_ she mentally pleaded and blew out a heavy breathe, trying to ease the pain.

"Claire, you okay?" Leon asked anxiously as he looked at her pale face. She kept her eyes shut and shook her head.

"I'm allright.. just tired" she answered in whisper as she opened her eyes to met his, just wanted to reassure him. _'Lying…'_ her inner side mocked herself.

"Allright then.. let's sleep.." he suggested, still focused on her face. Deep inside, he didn't believe she was tired.

"Tuck me in please.." she asked in her childish voice while the pain faded for a while. Leon chukcled, "Allright, your majesty…" he stood then leaned in to pick his wife up. Ready to carry her upstairs in bridal style.

"Wait.. I wanna go to the bathroom.." she managed to stand, walking heavily on her way.

'_Damn it, it might be the time, Kennedy!!'_ shouted his inner side in amusement.

Leon shook his head, as if he didn't agree with his inner, "Claire.." he called, now he began to worry as he watched her from behind, "Are you sure?"

Without turning back, she answered, "Y.. yeah.. I told you…" she shut her eyes as she bit her lower lip, feeling more painful kicks, she couldn't handle it anymore. _'God damn it…'_ with all her strength she continued to walk to the bathroom, stifling her scream as long as she could.

Leon could only stared her back anxiously until she vanished from his sight. She's already nine month. And it would be any day from now. He sat back onto the couch, resting his head. He shut his eyes for a moment, relaxing his brain from his 'fucking damn' Job. God, he was very tired with it. Why couldn't he get any vacation for taking care his wife? Man, but he wasn't an employee in a big company like the others.

Leon suddenly jumped out from the couch when he heard a scream came out from the bathroom.

"Leon! My water broke!"

The time was coming.

* * *

**A/N : Maaaan! Finally I finished it.. XD sorry for my lack description and grammars.. This's my first english fic… And I have to explore more and more.. Please leave a review.. I need some lectures.. and Let me know what do you think… please… T.T**

**I beg you… and don't flame the pairing please..…**

**About Cleon.. XD .. I didn't know why I choose this name.. hyaaa!! (dancing around the zombies) I just thought to use it for their baby..**

**And yes.. Dexter Redfield is son of Chris and Jill.. and Dillion Coen is son of Billy and Rebecca.. =D**

**Should I continue this? Just tell me what to do.. Claire Leon forevaa… XD**


End file.
